ვარსკვლავური ომები, ეპიზოდი IV: ახალი იმედი (საუნდტრეკი)
ფილმ ვარსკვლავური ომების მუსიკის ავტორია ჯონ უილიამსი, ხოლო ორკესტრირებაზე მუშაობდა ჰერბერტ სპენსერი. საუნდტრეკი ჩაიწერა რვადღიანი სესიისას, დენემში (ინგლისი)ფილმის 1977 წლის პროგრამა, რომელიც ვრცელდებოდა კინოთეატრებში, აღნიშნავს, რომ მუსიკა 14 სესიის განმავლობაში ჩაწერეს.. უილიამსის კომპოზიციებს ასრულებს ლონდონის სიმფონიური ორკესტრი, 87 შემსრულებლის შემადგენლობით''ვარსკვლავური ომები'', 1977 წლის ბუკლეტიკ კინოთეატრებიდან.. 1977 წლის ზაფხულში პოპულარობა შეიძინა ფილმის მთავარი თემის დისკო-ვერსიამ. თავად უილიამსმა 1978 წლის თებერვალში მიიღო სამი "გრემი" ამ საუნდტრეკისთვის. 2017 წლის 1 დეკემბერს გამოვიდა საუნდტრეკის სამფირფიტიანი ვერსია. I-VI ეპიზოდების საუნდტრეკების რემასტერები გამოიცა 2018 წლის 4 მაისს. კომპოზიციების სია გრამფირფიტა, პირველი გამოცემა 88 წუთიანი ჩანაწერიდან აქ წარმოდგენილია 74 წუთი. მხარე 1 #Main Title – 5:20 #Imperial Attack – 6:10 #Princess Leia's Theme – 4:18 #The Desert and the Robot Auction – 2:51 მხარე 2 #Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack – 3:46 #The Little People Work – 4:02 #Rescue of the Princess – 4:46 #Inner City – 4:12 #Cantina Band – 2:44 მხარე 3 #The Land of the Sandpeople – 2:50 #Mouse Robot and Blasting Off – 4:01 #The Return Home – 2:46 #The Walls Converge – 4:31 #The Princess Appears – 4:04 მხარე 4 #The Last Battle – 12:05 #The Throne Room and End Title – 5:28 სულ: 74:58 პირველი CD გამოცემა *ლეიბლი: Polydor. #Main Theme – 5:20 #Imperial Attack – 6:10 #Princess Leia's Theme – 4:18 #The Desert and the Robot Auction – 2:51 #Ben's Death and TIE Fighter Attack – 3:46 #The Little People Work – 4:02 #Rescue of the Princess – 4:46 #Inner City – 4:12 #Cantina Band – 2:44 #The Land of the Sandpeople – 2:50 #Mouse Robot and Blasting Off – 4:01 #The Return Home – 2:46 #The Walls Converge – 4:31 #The Princess Appears – 4:04 #The Last Battle – 12:05 #The Throne Room and End Title – 5:28 სულ: 74:58 ვარსკვლავური ომების ტრილოგია: ორიგინალური საუნდტრეკების ანთოლოგია 1993 წელს ლეიბლმა Twentieth Century Fox Film Scores გამოსცა ოთხდისკიანი კომპლექტი, რომელშიც შევიდა ორიგინალური ტრილოგიის მუსიკა. ეს იყო პირველი შემთხვევა, როდესაც CD-ზე გამოიცა პირველი ორი ფილმის ორიგინალური ორმაგი გრამფირფიტების შიგთავსი. ამრიგად, კომპლექტის პირველი CD ეძღვნება ახალ იმედს. უილიამსმა ამ გამოცემისთვის გამოიყენა არსებული 88 წუთიანი ჩანაწერიდან 84 წუთი. სრული საუნდტრეკი ლეიბლებზე RCA Victor (1997) და Sony Classical (2004) გამოიცა ფილმის სრული საუნდტრეკი, რომელშიც კომპოზიციები შეტანილია ქრონოლოგიური თანმიმდევრობით. ეს ორი გამოცემა ერთმანეთის მსგავსია, განსხვავება კი ის არის, რომ 1997 წლის ვერსიის ბუკლეტს ახლავს დეტალები ჩაწერის შესახებ, ხოლო 2004 წლის ვარიანტში ისინი არ არის. ორიგინალური ფირებიდან მიღებული ეს ციფრული რემასტერი ითვლება ახალი იმედის მუსიკის პირველ სრულ გამოცემად. დისკი 1 #20th Century Fox Fanfare (ალფრედ ნიუმანი, 1954) – 0:23 #Main Title/Rebel Blockade Runner – 2:14 #Imperial Attack – 6:43 #The Dune Sea of Tatooine/Jawa Sandcrawler – 5:01 #The Moisture Farm** – 2:25 #The Hologram/Binary Sunset – 4:10 #Landspeeder Search/Attack of the Sandpeople – 3:20 #Tales of a Jedi Knight/Learn About the Force* – 4:29 #Burning Homestead – 2:50 #Mos Eisley Spaceport – 2:16 #Cantina Band – 2:47 #Cantina Band #2* – 3:56 #Archival Bonus Track: Binary Sunset* (ალტერნატიული) – 2:19 *ჟღერს დამალული "Star Wars Main Title (სრული სესიური ვერსია)" 11:56 სულ: 57:35 *''მანამდე გამოუცემელი'' **''მანამდე გამოუცემელი მასალა'' დისკი 2 #Princess Leia's Theme – 4:27 #The Millennium Falcon/Imperial Cruiser Pursuit – 3:51 #Destruction of Alderaan* – 1:32 #The Death Star/The Stormtroopers* – 3:35 #Wookiee Prisoner/Detention Block Ambush – 4:01 #Shootout in the Cell Bay/Dianoga – 3:48 #The Trash Compactor – 3:07 #The Tractor Beam/Chasm Crossfire – 5:18 #Ben Kenobi's Death/Tie Fighter Attack – 3:51 #The Battle of Yavin – 9:07 ##Launch from the Fourth Moon* – 1:12 ##X-Wings Draw Fire – 5:38 ##Use The Force – 2:17 #The Throne Room/End Title – 5:38 სულ: 48:16 *მიუხედავად იმისა, რომ ეს, სავარაუდოდ, შეცდომაა, სიტყვა "Battle" #10 კომპოზიციაში CD-ის ბუკლეტზე და უკანა გარეკანზე დაბეჭდილია ერთი t ასოთი. *''მანამდე გამოუცემელი'' გამოცემა სტუდიური დოკუმენტაციიდან ირკვევა, რომ ჩაიწერა: * R1P2 Main Title * R1P3 Imperial Attack - Pt. II War * R1P4-R2P1 Imperial Attack Escape Hatch * R1P5-R2P1 The Desert Song * R2P2 The Little People * R2P3 The Little People * R2P3 NEW The Little People * R2P3 REV More Little People * R2P5 REV More Little People * R2P4 R2P6 R-2 * R3P1 The Princess Appears * R3P1 REV The Princess Appears * R3P1 REV Princess Leia's Theme Princess Appears * R3P2 NEW * R3P2 Lost R2 * R3P2 REV Lost R-2 * R3P3 The Sand Speeder * R3P3 REV The Sand Speeder * R3P3 REV The Land of the Sand People Sand Speeder * R3P4-R4P1 REV Land of the Sand People Pt II Sandman Attacks * R3P4-R4P1 The Sand Man Attacks * R3P4-R4P1 REV The Sand Man Attacks * R4P2 Obi-Wan Kenobi * R4P2 Land of the Sand People Pt III Kenobi * R4P2A The Force * R4P3 The Princess Reappears * R4P4 REV The Return Home Home Destroyed * R4P4 A Home Destroyed * R4P4 REV A Home Destroyed * R5P1 A Hive of Villany * R5P6 The Inner City * R5P6 REV The Inner City * R6P1 Blasting Away * R6P5 NEW The Destruction of Alderon * R7P1 NEW Is It A Bird? * R7P2 The Hatch Opens * R7P2 The Mouse Robot * R8P2 NEW More Rescue * R8P2 REV New Introduction to The Rescue * R8P2 The Rescue * R8P3 The Water Snake * R8P3 REV The Water Snake * R8P4 The Walls Converge * R9P1 Ben Creeps Around * R9P2 The Swashbucklers * R9P3-R10P1 Ben's Death * R10P2 The Fighters Attack They Come * R10P3-R11P1 Standing By By * R11P2 REV The Last Battle Pt II the Target * R11P2 Approaching the Target * R12P2X * R12P2 The Throne Room and End Title Titles *The Princess Theme შენიშვნები და სქოლიო 04